This invention relates to a bucket having a semi-circular shape and a hand hold near the top of the bucket and a pivoting handle near the bottom of the bucket.
Many types of buckets having different designs and configurations are known. For example, in one such earlier bucket the bucket is heart shaped. In another earlier bucket design the bucket has a hand hold near the top of the bucket.
One prior art bucket has a divider inside to present two buckets in one. Another container discloses a detachable handle. Still another plastic pail is disclosed with reinforcing around its rim.